


The Lost World

by Capt_Octo



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Gen, Salmon Run (Splatoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 00:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capt_Octo/pseuds/Capt_Octo





	1. Chapter 1

Inkopolis Square is full of the freshest squids, kids and octopuses. This place is full of excitement and entertainment. the most famous entertainment is turf war which is a four on four battle that get the kids pumping. 

There are many things to do in the Sqaure such as getting crusty sean to cook you up a meal, buy fresh gear, hanging out with friends or staring at your favourite Off The Hook idol.

However, there's a company called Grizzco industries. Here four employees will go out to their designated place. They will be given a quote of golden eggs they have to collect them before time is up.

As two inklings and one octoling entered the industry, there was a wooden statue that was carved in a shape of a bear. 

"Right on time kids. I've got work for ya" said Mr.Grizz.

"What's up Grizz?" I said.

"Oh it's you Octo" said Mr.Grizz.

"Are those two your friends?" asked Mr.Grizz.

"Yes they are let me introduce them to you. The squid with the bangs is Yura and the other squid with the side cut is Mouse" I said.

"Oh goody that means more help" said Mr.Grizz.

"yep well we're going to get changed so we can go out and do our run" I said.

As Octo, Yura and Mouse head into the changing rooms, to change into are work clothes. Yura and Mouse felt uneasy about this and had second thoughts on doing this. 

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean this can be dangerous…" said Mouse uneasy.

"Yeah and I'm having second thoughts on this as well. Who knows what we will be facing out there" said Yura. 

"I know you both are feeling uneasy, but listen I'll take good care of you two out there. hey I'm a profreshional after all." I said.

Octo smiles at the two, as Yura and Mouse smile back at him.

Once the three were changed they head back into the main briefing room.

"Ok here's the drill, there is a bunch of salmonids hiding out at The Ruins Of Ark Polaris. I want you three to go out there and check it out, while you are there I want those golden eggs." said Mr.Grizz.

"Ah squit, here we go again" I said 

"You will be a signed with the supplied weapons that I have given you" said Mr.Grizz.

The supplied weapons for the crew was a splattershot Jr, Splat Charger, Aerospary MG and the Dapple Dualies. These weapons will help the our crew to splat the salmonids and help them to defend themselves and their teammates.

As Octo, Yura and Mouse set of to The Ruins Of Ark Polaris by boat. Mouse was looking at the waters and saw something swine around in it. While Octo and Yura were thinking of a plan to extract the golden eggs from the salmonids and get back to the boat safely. 

Once the boat was close enough. Octo, Yura and Mouse super jumped to the active spawns at the top of the ruins. as they came up from the ink they were a signed with their weapons. Octo getting splat charger, Yura getting the dapple dualies and Mouse getting the aerospray mg.

"oooh the dapple dualies!" said Yura.

"aww yeah my baby" said Mouse.

"hm splat charger, guessing I'm on steelhead duty" I said.

Once they got there weapons the salmonids started to get close to the surface. This was going to be one fight.

End of chapter one.


	2. Chapter 2

The salmonids start to make their way up to the top of the ruins. With Octo trying to keep the chums away from Yura and Mouse, the two were taking out some bosses and collecting the golden eggs. As green rings surround mouse and Yura, Octo suddenly knew there was a flyfish nearby. But as Octo spotted the Flyfish, Yura and Mouse was splatted by the missiles. 

"Help!!" shouted them both. 

"Aw bullsquit" I sighed.

Once Octo got to them both and revived the two. Yura and Mouse were good to fight again. As Yura and Octo took out the Flyfish and taking the eggs and delivering it to the basket. Mouse looked at the quote of eggs they needed and realised that they had enough to retreat and get back to the boat.

"You guys we have enough eggs! let's get back to the boat!" shouted Mouse.

"Mouse get out of the way!" I shouted.

As a green circle appeared around Mouse. it wasn't like the flyfishes or any other boss, but as a Maws came up from the ground and swallowed Mouse down splatting him. 

"Oh my god, that thing just ate him!" said Yura in horror.

As Octo throw a splat bomb inside of the ring making the Maws swallow the bomb as it exploded dropping more golden eggs. Yura picked them up and headed back to the boat while Octo revived Mouse bringing him back to the boat. 

The boat let the area as Mouse, Octo and Yura can catch their breath. 

"Well done there sport, I knew you could do it" said Mr.grizz through the radio.

"That was crazy!" said Mouse.

Yeah, this is very dangerous!" said Yura.

"Come on guys calm down Mr.Grizz is just helping Inkopolis have a brighter future" I reply.

"yes that correct Octo, listen I know that was chaos put there but you have to understand that I'm trying to help your kind" said Mr.Grizz.

"what do you mean!?" asked Yura.

"yeah!" said Mouse.

"well I know that the salmonids and the octarian army have a deal between each other, this is how they have those gushing things and I want those salmonids to be stop before anything gets out of hand you never know they will united together and take your race down" reply Mr.Grizz.

While Mr.Grizz was taking to Yura and Mouse trying to explain to them what kind of crisis there going through. Octo was at the front of the boat looking at a map of lost city or world within the salmonid region. 

Octo put away the map to regroup with Yura and Mouse. Mr.Grizz was explaining on what bosses were dangerous and how to deal with them. 

"So the Maws is the sneaky one out of all the boss salmonids?" said Mouse. 

"Yes, but when a stinger appears all of you should focus your fire on that boss it can be a nuisance sometimes" said Mr.Grizz.

As the crew were heading out to their next location, Octo was looking at the map to see if this lost city or world was nearby but it wasn't.

"What are you looking at?" questioned Mouse.

"Oh it's nothing" I said.

"It looks like a map to a lost city for the salmonids" said Yura.

Octo puts the map away, and looks at the next place that they had to work at. This place was the Lost Outpost. 

"Here we are the Lost Outpost, this is your next place. Now go and get those golden eggs" said Mr.Grizz.

Yura, Mouse and Octo super jump off the boat to the spawn. They look around and inked some turf before the salmonids came. As some boss and normal salmonids start to approach them, Octo pulled out his stingray to pierce through the Scrappers armour making golden eggs appear. Yura and Mouse quickly grabber them and delivered the eggs to the basket. 

As a steeleel appeared and as it tried to circle Octo closing in on him. Yura released her inkjet shooting the driver at the back making it drop golden eggs.

"Thanks!" I shouted.

"No problem" said Yura.

Mouse and Octo collected the eggs and put them into the basket. Yura was during her inkjet at the salmonids until it ran out of ink. making her land on the ground.

As two Maws circle Octo and Mouse, Yura throws a bomb into one while Octo moves out of the way, while Mouse throws another bomb into the other one also moving out of the way. As the two Maws come up and swallow the bombs dropping six golden eggs. 

"Get those eggs then after this we can retreat to the boat!" said Mouse.

"alright!" said Yura.

As Yura and Mouse we're busy getting the golden eggs into the basket. Octo was searching the cohocks and chums overalls to see if there was any pieces of the map he had. One Cohock had a piece of the map, while Octo took the map piece and splatted the cohock. Yura and Mouse got the eggs in the basket. 

"There, the eggs are in the basket!! let's go!" shouted Mouse!

"Octo! come on!" said Yura.

"ok ok! I'm coming" I said.

As they super jumped back to the boat and got away from the Lost Outpost. Mr.Grizz was pleased to see them back and well. Yura, Mouse and Octo looked at each other and gave each other a smile for completing there run. After doing some runs the boat was on it way back to the industries. 

Mouse, Yura and Octo got off the boat and went to the changing rooms to put on their normal gear. they came out looking at each other.

"So how did we do? questions Mouse.

"yeah?" said Yura.

"Well your both half decent I give you that, you both still need to learn how to make an escape plan and know your salmonids better" I replied.

"oh ok I'm guessing we have to do better" said Mouse.

"yeah I guess you both do" I said.

As Yura and Octo went home for the day, while Mouse went and played some turf war. As Mr.Grizz was scouting to the next location that Yura, Mouse and Octo were doing their run at. He found a mysterious item to a lost world to the Salmonids.

He had a plan to take out those slimy salmonids.

End of chapter two.


	3. Chapter 3

As the next day past. Yura, Mouse and Octo head back to Grizzco to do another run. Once they got there they went yo the changing rooms to get changed again into their work gear. After getting changed they went back into Mr.Grizz.

"Hey you three your back" said Mr.Grizz.

"Yep so what's our location today?" I questioned.

"Today you three will be going to Spawning Grounds, must be careful of those slimy salmonids" said Mr Grizz.

"Yes we will be, right guys" I said.

"understood" said Yura and Mouse.

As the three got on the boat and headed out to Spawning Grounds. While they were waiting to get there Yura was looking at her phone, Mouse was polishing his aerospray mg and Octo was listening to the Calamari Inkantation. 

"I wonder why Octo has a map of a lost city of the salmonids?" asked Yura.

"I don't know, probably to get more golden eggs for Mr.Grizz" said Mouse.

The boat had arrived at spawning grounds. As Yura, Mouse and Octo super jumped off the boat to the nearby spawn, Octo took out his earphones and looked around. 

"heh spawning grounds I think this is going to be easy" I said.

As a horn was sounded and the salmonids start to come out from the water. Mouse, Yura and Octo were ready for the first boss salmomid. After some of the salmonids came out of the water a steelhead, SteelEel, two Maws and two flyfishes came out and started to make there way towards Yura, Mouse and Octo.

"There's a danger noodle up ahead!" said Yura.

"umm a what?" I questioned.

"Well it looks like a noodle but it dangerous" said Yura.

"She is correct on that" said Mouse.

As the team was distracted by Yura calling the SteelEel a danger noodle. The tow flyfishes had targeted them three, As the missiles splatted the crew making them fail there run. Yura, Mouse and Octo super jumped back to the boat in the life persevere.

As they respawned back on the boat Mr.Grizz was not pleased by them. they had collected thirteen golden eggs.

"what the hell was that? you collect thirteen golden eggs. When you had to collect seventeen golden eggs" said Mr Grizz. 

"We're sorry Mr.Grizz" I said.

"I was expecting more from you Octo since your a profreshional" said Mr.Grizz.

"Yeah, yeah I know" I said.

Octo looks at Yura and Mouse with a disgusted look. It made Yura and Mouse feel bad.

"But hey you can still work for me" said Mr.Grizz.

"Ok Mr.Grizz" said the three.

After being told off by Mr.Grizz. Yura, Octo and Mouse head back to the boat they will be heading to salmomid smokeyard where a lot of salmonids have taken refuge. When the boat got to the destination the three super himpef to the nearby spawn. 

With their supplied weapons they had to get the job done, because they didn't want to be told off by Mr.Grizz again. But as the salmonids started to rush in with incredible speed. 

"what the there moving quickly!" said Yura.

There was a bunch of glowflies around Mouse. This would make the salmonids charge at him. As Octo spotted Goldies among all the chums.

"Goldies spotted go for them!!" I shouted.

Mouse was busy trying to keep himself alive by swimming away. As the glowflies went away from him and stuck around Yura, the Chums and Goldies started to target her.

"This way!" I shouted over to Yura.

"ok" she said back making her way over to me.

As Octo pulled out the stingrays it fired through the school of chums and goldies. As many golden eggs dropped on the ground. The glowflies went off Yura and onto Octo were the salmonids started to chase him. Yura and Mouse got the eggs into the basket knowing they needed four more. 

"we need four more!" shouted Mouse.

"ok ok we need to splat the Goldies that are chasing Octo!" said Yura.

However, as the salmonids caught up with Octo and Splatted him. Yura and Mouse were shocked and feel like they have lost this shift.

As the glowflies went away from Octo and went on Yura. And the Salmonids splatter her, Mouse had realised he was by himself.

End of chapter three.


	4. Chapter 4

As the glowflies swarm Mouse and the Salmonids start targeting him. He finally got to Octo and revived him before the salmonids splatted him. Once Octo was up he had revived Yura as the glowflies swarm him. 

"Help!" said Mouse.

Yura and Octo collected the four eggs that they needed and were about to retreat back to the boat.

"Yura wait we need Mouse!" I said.

"Forget about him!" said Yura.

"Yura! he's are teammate and you want him to be devoured by the salmonids!" I said back to her.

"No I don't" said Yura. 

As Octo kept the salmonids off Yura. As she quickly revived Mouse. The salmonids were coming after them as Octo, Yura and Mouse head back to the boat and got out of there.

"That was close" said Yura.

"Yeah it was" said Mouse.

"At least you both are alive, we could have lost that run and if we did I would be disappointed" I said.

As the boat went back to grizzco and Yura, Octo and Mouse were very dirty from the past shifts that they did.

"Well done my happy little workers!" said Mr.Grizz.

"Thanks" said Yura and Mouse.

The three went to the changing room to go change back into their regular clothes and head back out. 

"Well we're off Mr.Grizz we will be back tomorrow" I said.

As Yura went to do some rank battles, Mouse went to Crusty Sean's food truck to get a bite. and Octo went home. 

Octo had a lot of maps and diagrams in a spare room where a lost world was hiding on Grizzco industries. He was trying to connect the dots but he realised this lost world was underground near the ruins of ark polaris. 

All he need to was to form the strongest team and head out to the ruins and find this underground world.

End of chapter four.


End file.
